A variety of traumatologic devices for reduction of bone segments are known in the art. For example external bone fixation devices (commonly referred to as external fixators) are known. Typically external fixators are used to reduce fractures of the long bones in the human body. These devices are placed in position under anesthesia. In order to reduce the duration of the anesthesia, fixator devices have been developed to allow positioning at every possible angle, while still allowing easy adjustment by a surgeon.
Devices designed to the present day generally fix the bone pin clamp to the bone fixation rod by way of a closed hole and screw combination, or by using two-piece open face bone fixation rod jaws which by their nature cannot be self-sprung and so require the use of an additional piece or pieces, such as a coil or compression spring, to maintain the jaws in an open position during installation onto the bone fixation rod. The two piece nature of such designs increases unit fabrication difficulty and cost.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a simpler bone pin clamp assembly that makes it easier for an operator to engage the clamp assemblies and bone fixation rod, while still providing maximum flexibility to the operator in adjusting the distance between bone pin clamps on either side of a fracture.